A Love No One Could Deny
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: She fled to Israel, guarding her secret with a chained heart. She didn't count on them coming after her, or finding what she'd tried so hard to hide. Established McGiva, and Gibbs and Tony.


******A Love No One Could Deny**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: She fled to Israel, guarding her secret with a chained heart. She didn't count on them coming after her, or finding what she'd tried so hard to hide. Established McGiva, and Gibbs and Tony. **

**A/N: This is the result of having to listen to _Wrecking Ball_ while practicing the choreography to the song for my Contemporary class. **

"Come now, Ziva, I need you to take a deep breath. That's a good girl."

The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, creating patterns on the bed and floor that she squatted upon, holding tight to the other woman's hand. A scream escaped her throat, as tears raced down her cheeks. She'd tried so hard to keep this from everyone, until Abby had discovered, and then she'd seen no other choice but to run...

Run from the last place she'd truly called home.

Home, with the small bay window and the sky blue curtains. Home, with the comforter that smelled like him, and the manuscript he'd been working on when he was taken from her. Home, with the small room across from theirs, with the light green walls and white trim, and the beautiful, handcarved rocking chair Gibbs had made for them as a wedding gift, sitting in the corner. Home, that had become a torture chamber with him gone.

She shook her head. _No, stop thinking that. That place, that apartment stopped being home to you the moment he was taken out of your life. This is your home now, your life._

A sob escaped her throat, and she shook her head, long strands of dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. Through the pain, flashes of memory began to fill her mind, images of their life together- their first kiss, their wedding day, their first Thanksgiving as a couple. Going ice skating or out to a movie, staying in and cooking dinner or falling into bed together; making love until the early hours, or laying in each others' arms, sated from their nightly activities.

"_Ken_, Ziva. You don't have a choice!" She looked up, meeting the other woman's eyes.

_"Neither did he!"_ She screamed. _"And he was taken from me! I will never see him again! He will never get to meet-"_ She stopped, pulling away from the woman and leaning over, pain slicing through every part of her body. The woman reached to take her hand again, but she pulled away. _"Do. Not. Touch. Me."_ She growled, meeting the woman's gaze through sweat-soaked bangs.

"Ziva, you need to let me help you." The woman replied.

"Women do this all the time." She growled softly, not looking up. When the woman laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, anger in her eyes and death in her heart. "Get out. I will do this by myself." She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ziva, this is your first, you need_ someone_ here to help-" But she pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"Go away, Deena. I do not need you. I have my husband." The other woman raised an eyebrow.

"He is dead, Ziva! You told me so yourself! A dead man can no more help than-" She had lost all patience with her former childhood friend. With the pain and the heartache, she was in no mood for talk or company.

_"Get out!"_ A moment passed, before she heard the door close, but didn't look up. Instead, she turned back to the task at hand and took a deep breath. A moment passed, before she choked out a dry laugh. For a brief moment, the situation she found herself in was funny. The irony wasn't lost on her, no matter the amount of pain she was in. She had left Israel alone, and had returned, essentially, alone. Though that was about to change, she was still alone.

Alone in her grief, in her pain, in her heartbreak.

The pain intensified, one continuous string of pain radiating through her lower body. She leaned forward, crying out as tears continued to course down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she reached down. Fresh tears began to race down her cheeks. _"You were supposed to be here for this! You were supposed to help me through this! I am not supposed to be doing this alone... you promised you would be here for me!"_

She let out a scream, her fingers came back wet, and the tears flowed harder. Leaning back against the side of the bed, she gulped in air, turning to stare out the window. She could feel the pain increase and then suddenly stop. She knew what it was, but a part of her refused to acknowledge it. If she didn't think of it, then what had happened to her husband hadn't happened. If she didn't acknowledge the pain she was in, the 'miracle' as others called it, that was taking place, then she could forget, for a few brief moments, that her husband had been murdered.

Murdered by the man he'd been interrogating.

But suddenly, the pain returned, and she was drawn back to the present, and to a life without the man she loved. She reached down, forced by the pain to finally acknowledge the life that was about to begin. With one last scream, her heartbreak came back to drown her.

* * *

Gibbs looked up. He and Tony had arrived in Israel days earlier, searching for her. Since the funeral, she'd been distant, and then, two weeks after they buried their colleague, she'd up and disappeared. Abby had been able to track her to Israel, and now, they stood in front of the house Ziva'd been born in, determined to bring her home. "Boss?" Gibbs turned back to his senior agent.

Slowly, they made their way around the house, climbing the steps to the back porch and entering through the open door. A cry drew them both to the back bedroom, and silently, Gibbs slipped inside, gun raised. The sight that stopped him sent his heart into his throat. "Boss? What's-" Tony stopped behind him, mouth open in shock.

"You're here, my Timothy." Gibbs and Tony watched as Ziva slowly lifted her newborn son from between her legs and cradled him in her arms. "Your_ Abba_ is not here, but... but he's very proud of you, of both of us, _my son_." Her long dark hair was matted to her forehead, and she was shaking, but she didn't notice. Her exhausted gaze landed on Gibbs, and after a moment, the hardened former Marine went to her, kneeling beside her.

"Ziver... you were pregnant?" She turned her head to face him.

"Tim and I were going to tell you at Thanksgiving dinner at Ducky's." She whispered. "But then..." Tears slid down her cheeks, and she turned back to her son. "He is all I have left of Tim... but I could not stay there. Not with his ghost in every corner." Gibbs glanced back at Tony.

"Ziver, you have to live, for McGee. For his son. He left you a piece of him. Do not discard that because of a broken heart. Broken hearts turn bitter. Believe me, I know." He then pressed a kiss to her head. "You did good, Ziver. Tim's proud of you, don't forget that." She nodded, staring into her newborn son's blue eyes. She could see her husband in him, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks, as Gibbs wrapped her in his arms. "He's very proud of you."


End file.
